Enigma
by Garohchan
Summary: I watched the flare of his engines as he pulled away, the man I now counted among my few friends, the man I, somewhere, in my strange, unwilling mind, called father. The wolf whom had saved me from the hell that I’d been living in, that had helped me brea


Mmk… this is my first meager attempt at a fanfics in way too long. I've been sick, tired, depressed, and just generally fucked over. More or less, my computer was dead.

Wolf: You got grounded as well.  
Me: Yes, yes, but who cares?

Picard: Well you don't. You were on while you were grounded.  
Wolf: twitch You… were… on?

Me: nervous glance um… on to the story!  
Anyway, as a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here in mentioned, excluding Enigma, he's mine.

I watched the flare of his engines as he pulled away, the man I now counted among my few friends, the man I, somewhere, in my strange, unwilling mind, called father. The wolf that had saved me from the hell that I'd been living in, that had helped me break free of the place I'd been born into. On a planet where everything was broken, could anyone save a broken boy like myself? I watched Wolf leave, his group leaving me here, on Sargasso, and didn't want to admit it, but it was unavoidable. The badass, tough, uncaring rouge that was Wolf McDougal, was the man who deserved the honor of being my father.

My name is Enigma. Enigma McDougal. Mercenary, pilot-in-training, mechanic. This is the story of me, the young kid who found himself caught up in a war between a wolf and a fox, simply because of where I was born. Hell… my life confuses me most of the time, I figure; why not fuck with everyone else's minds while I'm at it.

My life started on a little outpost, orbiting the planet Venom. No one has lived there since the incidents with Andross, but the Cornarian Army keeps an outpost there. They didn't want me, so they shipped me off to Endim, a very strange place. It's filled with huge, glamorous cities, but underneath the veneer of civilization and normality are the slums. In the slums, anything goes. I had fought to live there, my entire short life. I was only twelve when something happened that changed my life…

"Come here, boy." I did as I was bid to. The man who owned me, a short, squat rat by the name of Alonzo, pointed at the upper city, smiling. "That there, m'boy is where a certain Fox McCloud is staying… now I am a hitman, as you well know… but I need you to go up there, and gather information for me." He patted me on the shoulder as if we were good friends, but the scars that ran the length of my back proved otherwise. "You know what happens if you try and run, or if you fail.

I knew.

I headed up, using one of the massive lifts that they used to lower garbage to the dump down here to get up. That in itself is a dangerous little stunt, since if you go a second too late, the compactor'll crush you; a second too early, and you'll be buried in the still pouring stream of garbage. After safely getting out of the lift, I continued on my way towards the center. The StarFox team, I had found out, had been passing by and decided to stop off and see the sights. I suspected Falco because, from what my owner had told me, he loved danger, and out city was teaming with it. I had learned some basic fighting from just struggling to survive in this place, but as I knew, any well-trained goon could crush me like a tin can. Oh well, just another of the perks of being a slave, no training, no gun. Yippee.

My step was quick as I walked through the city, knowing not to stop, or make any eye contact. Most people leave slaves alone, as long as you don't make eye contact, a fact I had learned after a few solid beatings. I was making my way to the Serene Heights hotel, the biggest, glitziest, most fake, hotel in the city. The whole damnable city had been built around it. Even so, it didn't seem like the sort of place I wanted to stay. But then again, I was a slave, what did I know.

I suppose it's a tad late, but perhaps I should describe myself at the time. I was pretty average height and weight, but still. My eyes were, and are, a strange synthesis of bronze and silver, and my fur was silvery-gray, the color of steel. If you haven't guessed, I am a wolf. Anyway, I was not to abnormal looking, a blessing on Endim, especially in its capital, where I was, the largest city on its surface, Candigram. Had I been… I wouldn't be able to tell you about this.

As I finally approached the hotel, I prepped the documents a person like me would need to get in. I entered without incident, and continued my merry way down the hall.

That's when my life changed. The fox I had come to spy on, Fox, burst out of his room, dodging blaster fire, and hurling a grenade through the door he'd burst through. His emerald eyes met my own, and I tried to look as non-threatening as I could. An easy task, finally. He shouted to me, thinking me to be a 'civvie' "Get lost kid, theirs fighting going on." I thought about it, but I couldn't let Fox die here… that was failing… I couldn't fail. I spotted a knife on the vulpine belt, seized it. _If their just local goons, I can take em._

Boy, was I wrong. I sprang through that smoke filled door, lunging at the shadowy shape of a creature in front of me, stabbing. It caught me wrist, and I struggled for a moment, until it tossed me against a wall. I realized it was a wolf, and I groaned, still knowing, even though I had no will to attack this man, whom could chuck me against walls, again. But again I went, howling my attack out. Why, I don't know, but I did. The wolf spun, and caught my wrist again, and my throat as well. "Don't attack someone if your heart isn't in it, do you understand me, boy?" Those were the words I dimly remember as I was pulled forward to stare into a pair of dark blue eyes, dark as a night sky. That was my first glimpse at the person who would take my life, flip it upside down, beat it senseless, and bring it back as something better. I'd like to say at the time, I felt calm, like I knew what was going to happen but I didn't.

At the time, all I felt was scared.

Like, dislike? Flames will be used to help me fight Wolf off, comments are good, and constructive criticism is good.  
Wolf: pauses injuring Garohchan Review… or I'll hurt you as well.


End file.
